os_scape_ecofandomcom-20200215-history
OS-Scape Eco Wikia
OS-Scape Eco Wiki Introduction Os-Scape Eco is a RuneScape Private Server. This is a wiki full of all kinds of information that will help you in your conquest while playing The Eco server of Os-scape. Whether you are a new or old player, you can always find something to educate yourself even more. Anybody has the ability to edit or create pages within the Wiki. OS-Scape Forum/Ingame/Wikia Rules 1. Search before posting Whether you have something new to share or a question, it’s possible someone else has already shared it or asked the question; use one of our search functions to find out. 2. Member Conduct 2.1 Language: OS-Scape is a multi-national community. As such, you should remember what is acceptable in your part of the world might not be in someone else’s. Please consider what you write and don’t use profanity, explicit language, or rudeness. Also; remember, something you find offensive might not be to the writer – it works both ways. 2.2 Nudity: OS-Scape is used by people of all ages, including minors(!) It is not acceptable to post nude/pornographic images on our forums, this includes avatars and signatures. 2.3 Flaming / Lack of respect for members: Flaming (virtually yelling or rudeness) or posting with a lack of respect is not acceptable, this includes personal attacks upon other members. Treat all member the way you’d expect to be treated. 2.4 All members are expected to read & adhere to the rules & announcements: We may make critical announcements from time to time these are generally in place to better your experience here at OS-Scape. If you don’t read them you could well be missing out on critical changes that affect you. 3. Use the English language We understand that with a multi-national community. Not everybody speaks English, but please try your best. If you’re unable to post in English, use an online translator. You’re free to post your original message below the English translation if you wish. 4. Keep posts / threads on-topic Whilst we are able to overlook a minor amount of off-topic posting, our general rule is that your threads & posts must be relevant to the forum / thread in which you are posting. This rule covers pointing out to other members that they have broken a rule. If they have done so, please use the report button rather than replying to them in order to keep the thread on-topic. 5. Don’t make unnecessary posts Not to be confused with Spam, this covers posting one word replies such as “LOL”, used to boost post count or just for the sake of posting. Instead, make posts with a purpose, using a clear subject & message, post a message only once and don’t double post. This rule also covers grave-digging; which is the act of reviving an old, inactive thread without adding any real value to it. We are an active community with many posts & threads added daily; we don’t need any unnecessary clutter. Feel free to edit your message as you like, so if you don’t receive an answer, revisit your message and see if you can describe your problem better. Also, bear in-mind that we can’t all be online 24/7 so it may take some time for you to receive an answer. 6. Don’t spam Spam is posting in bulk, typically used for, but not limited to advertising indiscriminately & harassment. Multiple instances of unnecessary posting may also be considered spam. 7. Hacking, Phishing, or Real World Trading In any form is not tolerable. This includes the condoning of any of the above. This particular rule extends to in-game and may result in a permanent ban both in-game and on the forums. 8. Reputation Boosting The reputation system is meant for contributing content that is posted around the community, this system should not be abused by either giving yourself reputation with making another account, requesting reputation directly and indirectly and so on. Those who break this rule is subject to a reputation reset, lock, and even an infraction. Which can lead up to a permanent ban if caught multiple times. Follow these rules, and nothing will happen. However, if you don't follow them, you will face severe consequences. Game Rules: 1. Respect staff members and listen if they ask you to do something. Staff: Administrators, Moderators, don't try to push their luck. They are the authority of the game. If you break this rule, you will be muted. Please refer to the table below Clarification: Breaking this rule will end up in a more significant punishment than flaming a regular community member. Staff members are here to help, not to tolerate being flamed and/or harassed. 2. Respect ALL members of OS-Scape, regardless of their combat level, rank or game mode. Just because you're on a harder game mode, doesn't make you a better player. Some people just lack the time, combat level doesn't mean the other player is even more knowledgeable or less knowledgeable, however certain situations are acceptable, I.E having a joke with a friend and a third person reporting you for it, If you break this rule, you will be muted. Please refer to the table below. 3. Flame and Aggravation: * 3a. Excessive profanity is prohibited. This means that we are okay with the occasional swear word but if you direct it at someone in a flaming manner or use it excessively then you may be muted, within Player versus Player scenario's there is also a limit, but depending on what's said in what context, their may be a bit of leniency due to the competitive nature of PvP. * 3b. We understand banter but PLEASE don't flame each other in terms of Race, Religion or political views, We would like to have a respectful and fun community at OS-Scape and breaching the boundaries posted above is not conducive to that. If you break this rule, you will be muted. Please refer to the table below. Clarification: If you are flamed and you reply with flame yourself, you're just as guilty as the person you've reported. Therefore you are both eligible for the same punishment. 4. Advertising: Do not advertise any websites or other RSPS on OS-Scape, with the exception of hitbox.tv, this rule does not apply to your friends, this does not mean you can just add randomly people and say "Come play this server 420KorasiCurseScape677". Please try to refrain from giving out the servers URL or server name if possible. If you break this rule, you will be muted. Please refer to the table below. 5. Abusing any possibly glitches or bugs: if you can't tell the difference, you most likely shouldn't be doing it. Any bugs or glitches to your advantage are not allowed, however if you do something once or accidental and you're caught, it is down to the moderator to take action depending on the severity of the bug/glitch, If you know of a bug or glitch, report it immediately. If you break this rule you will be banned*. 6. Account Hijacking: will NOT be tolerated. If you are found guilty, it will result in severe punishment. These punishments will be given on all of your accounts. If you break this rule you will be banned**. 7. Macroing of any sort: if discovered, will result in severe punishment, with the exception of the autochat feature, if you break this rule you will be banned . ** Rules 7 Clarification: '''''If a Moderator has a suspicion or any reason to believe that you're macroing, apart from the exceptions above, you may be teleported to them and given 30 seconds to 1 minute to reply, before you account gets kicked and action is taken. 8. Impersonation of a staff member: Impersonation of staff will result in immediate ban, possibly leading to any accounts linked to that IP being banned as well. If you break this rule you will be banned*. 9. Excessive AFK training: will result in being kicked the first time. If continued, the punishment will get worse, as there are possibilities that you're macroing (rule 7), the more you break this rule, the more severe action taken towards your account: The first time you will be kicked, if you are found doing this a second time you will be moved away, for a third time you will be jailed. * 9A. Splashing, Splashing is strictly prohibited, first you will be kicked, a second time you will be teleported away from the area, a third time you will be jailed. * 9B. AFK (letting auto-retaliate attack for you) Training at any Slayer task location for more than 5 minutes, will result in a kick, then being teleported away from the area, a third time you will be jailed. * Rule 9 clarification: Leaving your account to auto-retaliate and healing every 3-5 minutes, counts towards excessive AFK training, along with areas where you do not need to heal. 10. Begging excessively: Begging is not allowed. Excessive begging may result in a mute. We understand the game can be hard, but other people have worked hard for their items too. if you break this rule, you will be muted after warning. Refer to the table below. 11. Item Scamming: with the growth in players, High Risk fighting, Trading, etc Item Scamming is bound to happen. This is using to deceive others in order to gain their items, obtaining them unfairly (I.E not paying out a middle manned high risk fight) or in the rare occurrence a exploiting a bug, with the new edition of the Duel Arena, exploiting bugs (such as Force Teleport out of the Arena, Logging out mid fight OR toggling rules), you will be banned, there is currently no plans set for refunding items lost or gained, you will be banned without a chance to appeal, alongside this their is a new addition of Dicing, if you're host or a gambler and you get scammed or you scammed a user, without sufficient evidence (such as a video) we are unable to assist with this problem, however if it's found to be a common occurrence with you, action may be taken. If you break this rule you will be banned without a warning. This ban can be appealed, and will be set for the amount of time on the table below. Advice/Tips for Rule 11: Record all fights, if possible, this is vital evidence, if you're on Windows 10, Windows 10 has a built in Game recorder in it! simply press the "Windows Key" and the "G" key on your keyboard, and click "Yes this is a game" and start recording. 12. Religion or Politics: Please don't discuss religion or politics as it can lead to flaming and people being rude. We all have different opinions, if the conversation can remain peaceful, then the conversation can continue, just remember this is quite a sore spot for some people. If you break this rule, you will be muted. Please refer to the table below. 13. Autochat Abuse: Plain and simple, don't abuse the autochat. You can use autochat for trading purposes, even advertising your stream. But please do not use autochat with evil-minded intentions. if you break this rule you will be muted with out warning, please refer to the table. 14. Swapping gold: ''If you're caught swapping gold, either to the Economy Server from the PvP Server, vice versa or swapping to any other game currency (other RSPS, RuneScape 3, Oldschool RuneScape), the players that involved will be punished, without a chance to appeal, if you break this rule you will be permanently banned without warning, please refer to the table, however you are able to appeal this ban via the forums.* Further clarification on rule 3 of the forums, as this is also used in game, Rule 15: 15. Use the English Language We understand that with a multi-national community, not everybody speaks English, but please try. If you’re unable to post in English, use an online translator. You’re free to post your original message below the English translation if you wish. You are allowed to talk in your native language ingame. But please either talk in public chat, Private Message a user or go to your own Clan Chat. Try to only use English in the "Help" Clan Chat. '''Wikia Rules: ONLY EDIT/ADD PAGES IF YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. If you sabotage the wikia, you'll be permanently terminated. (Notice, that it's extremely easy for me to get the old information back) If you copy something from/to wikia, make sure you'll add the source. If it's self made, no sources are needed obviously. When adding/editing a page, make sure it looks professional. There's several guides to use wikia(s) properly.